


Cat Dream and Hybrid Human Adventures

by hurricane_child



Series: MCYT AUS [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All ships except ones with Tommy and Tubbo. They are minors leave them be., Angst, Arson Sapnap, Bad deserves better, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Cat Dream, Chaos ensues at the Dream and MCYT house., Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Bad, Dream isn't human, Dream's a bit insecure, DreamTeam, Gen, Given idea from a discord chat, Human George, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pig Boy Techno, Probably some Skeppy Cameos, Sapnap really likes fire, Technoblade deserves better, Technoblade long hair rights, They are all friends just vibin, We love all of them., Wilbur Tommy and Tubbo are like Technos brothers, be nice to people, chaos but nice chaos, fluff mostly, human hybrids, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, no one really minds, sorta angsty but mostly fluff, theres some hurt/comfort, they kind of just invite themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane_child/pseuds/hurricane_child
Summary: So, this was oneshots but then I made it all for the cat Dream and other hybrid mcyt. Most the others will still appear. Don't worry.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Dave | Technoblade & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT AUS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139105
Comments: 194
Kudos: 956





	1. Cat Dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream was born with catlike features that made him a target for bullying and hate his whole life. Now, he wears a mask to help hide him. But do you really think his two best friends will allow him to hide his face from them?

Dream was waiting at his house, knowing that Sapnap and George would be arriving today and they'd be meeting in person for the first time. Dream had on his mask, despite what he's told them all, hiding his face was not about self confidence, mostly. The main issue wasn't just normal insecurities, thinking he smiled to crooked or his face was shaped odd. The issue Dream had with his face was that his smile was just a bit too unnaturally wide, and his teeth were too sharp and his pupils were slits when in the dark and formed huge circles when looking at things he loved or thinking too hard. He was too tall for his age, reaching the height of 6 foot 10 by the time he was 15. The points of his ears.

No one knew how it happened, how Dream somehow managed to have cat-like traits, and not even the cute ones. He didn't look like a neko, at first glance he just looked like any other man. As a child he would never realize what about him looked so odd that the other kids would run away and the moms around the block all said he shouldn't be let out of the house. When Dream reached his teen years he adopted wearing a mask, hiding his face. As well as an oversize green hoodie and some chunky combat boots, anything to keep the attention off his face. 

Dream thought and hoped that, as much as he liked George and Sapnap, that they never saw or met him. He didn't want them to run away and hate him the way all the other people did when he was a child. Losing them and no longer having their friendship would ruin Dream. So he sent them his address instead of agreeing to pick them up at the airport, he hated going in public but he said he'd pay for their uber fees. His two friends both accepted it, assuming it was Dream didn't want to accidentally reveal his face to fans because they saw him with Sapnap and George. 

So Dream sat in anticipation of both concern and unease, his mask on his face waiting to see his friends. George and Sapnap knocked on his front door and Dream got up and unlocked it, letting his friends in. George looked at Dream, "You're really wearing a mask? The hell dude? That's not fair!" 

"Not a mask," Dream said, "My mask. I based my skin off it."

"You've worn a mask longer than you've had your skin?"

Dream rolled his cat-like eyes, knowing they couldn't see it, "Whatever, get in. I've got guest rooms for you two to stay in for the next few weeks. Let's put your stuff up first?"

"Fine, whatever Clay," George said, him and Sapnap following Dream through Dream's Florida home. Dream was able to distract them for an hour or two with showing them around his house, however they didn't hold their tongues long. 

Sapnap looked at Dream, "So do you want to explain the mask?" 

"I'm just wearing a mask," Dream said, "Makes me more comfortable." 

"We won't make fun of you for anything dude," Sapnap said, "What's the point in that? We're your best friends."

Dream smiled, "I know you guys are, but um... I just don't want to show off my face." 

"Why not?" George asked.

"What are you guys gunna be like fans pressuring me for a face reveal?" Dream joked, "I'm just... I don't want to risk you guys getting upset."

Sapnap smiled some, "Dream even if you're hideous, which I'm sure you aren't. I'm not going anywhere." Dream sighed some, not sure how he's supposed to explain that he wasn't ugly or anything. Just mutated. He knew he wasn't ugly, despite his cat-like features, he wasn't ugly. But he looked mutated. He looked deformed almost. He didn't know how to explain that to them. "Dream, what are you thinking?"

"Guys things are more complex than just an... appearance thing," Dream said, "It's hard to explain."

"Just show us your face and you won't have to explain anything," George said, "or It'll be easier at least. Dream we aren't going anywhere, we're your friends and your appearance won't change that." 

Dream paused, "It's more of a genetic thing... as well as an appearance thing... There isn't an explanation." 

"Can you just... show us?" Sapnap asked, "Dream, just show us please." Dream sighed softly, he realized fighting with them over this will just make them more curious. Dream carefully reached up to unclasp his mask from his head, looking down as he pulled it off his face. Making sure his hood stayed on, not ready to look up. Dream sighed softly, his eyes adjusting to new light and his pupils thinning into a slit instead of the wide circles when he usually looked at his friends. Dream carefully looked up at them and pulled his hood down. 

Then there was silence. George and Sapnap were observing Dream's face. His cat slit-eyes, his pointed ears, and his lips that turned into an almost sharp looking edge. George looked straight at Dream's eyes, "...No explanation?" 

"It's just... a mutation, I've always looked like this...caused problems when I was younger," Dream said, "People didn't like me. They still don't." 

Sapnap looked at Dream, "I like you." 

"You guys don't have to lie to me," Dream said, "I just... I didn't want to make your trip to see me ruined by my face."

"There's nothing wrong with your face," George said, "Dream this is alright, this is okay. The fact that you're... somehow a different type of human doesn't matter to us. You're still Dream." 

Dream sighed, "Seriously? You guys... really don't mind?" 

"Nope," Sapnap said, "If anything it's... cool? I don't think that's the right word. This doesn't change anything Dream." Dream's pupils grew to a full black circle, a dark green iris still surrounding them though. "That's kind of adorable honestly."

"What? My pupil dilatation?" Dream asked.

"Well yeah," Sapnap said, "So is it just physical cat-like traits or behavioral too?"

Dream laughed lightly, "We'll... I can hiss easily, so there is that. I do some cat-like things. I once stared at a fly on the wall in my bedroom for a few hours... I'll push your cups off counters if you forget them so that should be remembered." 

George laughed, "Alright so just about what I was expecting you to be like anyways."

"Fuck off George!" Dream laughed while shoving his friend. All three were smiling, Sapnap and George with straight and blunt teeth and Dream with sharp and slightly crooked teeth.

Sapnap looked at Dream's teeth, "Fuck dude! You could tear out someone's throat with that."

"I suppose," Dream said with a shrug, "I haven't tried to mutilate someone so I wouldn't know. Unlike you Sapnap you psychopath!" 

"Fair," Sapnap said. Dream picked his mask back up and ran a finger against the paper mache softly, clipping it back onto the side of his head. Not hiding his face, but still wearing his mask. It made him oddly comfortable to have the pressure from the strap for his mask. The group were all smiling, Dream was unbelievably happy that for once he found people who really weren't going anywhere due to his face, and he could only hope it stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The strangest part of writing this was realizing that a future with people who have animalistic traits isn't to far away as Japan is experimenting with making human-animal hybrids mostly for organ and medical reasons but Cat Dream is now a character I'm attached to.


	2. Another Friend Approches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Sapnap both accept Dream's cat like features. They still enjoy being his friend. But, they now have to learn about the cat like Things Dream does. And another person comes to Dream's to visit, looking not entirely human himself, and hiding within a hood.

The group watched movies and joked around the whole night, having plenty of fun. Dream kept his mask off his face the whole night, the mask was strapped to the side of his head for comfort reasons, but he didn't hide his face. George and Sapnap loved how comfortable around them he was, and they made sure not to act strange about any of his traits that weren't exactly human. The tree were happy hanging out together. Eventually, they did make it to the bedrooms, each one having a room to themself, even if it was 4 am and they'd honestly get up sooner or later anyways.

When morning did come, Dream woke up first, at 9:30am. Only due to an alarm on his phone as Dream would sleep all day if he could. Dream stretched some and walked out of his room to his kitchen, not surprised to hear George snoring as his jet lag was much worse than the Texan's in the room across from his. He only rolled his slitted eyes fondly, not having his mask as he left it on his bedside table. More often than not, Dream didn't wear his mask when at his house. He never needed to hide from himself. Dream worked on making breakfast for the other boys, as well as himself. Dream hummed slightly as he cooked eggs, bacon, and sausage patties for them. Not thinking much of it, Dream grabbed a slice of the raw bacon and began to eat it as he cooked the other food. A lucky thing for Dream, or unlucky, he could live on the diet a cat could. Which meant his body was perfectly fine eating just about any raw meat. 

Dream didn't hear Sapnap enter the kitchen, but he did hear Sapnap's voice. "Dream, are you eating raw bacon?"

Dream paused and set the piece of bacon on a plate, "Yeah. I was, why? I don't get sick from it."

"You don't?" 

"Nope," Dream said simply looking back at the food he was cooking, "I can eat any meat raw. Within moderation but you know, just whole raw chickens if I wanted. I usually don't because cooked food tastes better. Except for fish and bacon." 

Sapnap laughed some, "You know what? Fair enough Dream." George entered the room, it was clear his internal clock was wrecked. "You okay there Gogy?" Sapnap asked.

"My body thinks it's 3 in the afternoon Sapnap," George said. 

"My body thinks it's 9 o'clock, your point?" 

George sighed, "I don't think your 1 hour difference rivals my 5 hours." 

"I think you're both just pussies but fine," Dream said. 

Sapnap paused, "Dream I want to be nice but then you give me amazing joke opportunities and I seem like an asshole." Dream rolled his eyes, his pupils blown and circular being with two of his favorite people. Dream grabbed his raw bacon and took another bite from it. George laughed lightly at it. "You know, I think you eating raw meat will be the strangest thing to us," Sapnap said. 

"You guys can eat raw meat," Dream said, "Just not as often as me. And you know, you're used to eating cooked meat so it would taste weird to you." 

"You're used to eating raw meat?" George asked. 

Dream looked at George, "I've ate raw meat off and on my whole life. Saved my mom time when I was young. She didn't always have to cook dinner and I don't mind the taste of raw meat." 

Sapnap thought for a moment, "Do you have a weird tongue like cat's do?" 

"Nope," Dream said simply, "My DNA pick and chose which traits to show. Luckily that isn't one. I feel like it would cause speech issues." 

George thought for a moment, "Maybe... I don't think a whole lot of speech is that dependent on how smooth your tongue is." Dream shrugged and put the cooked food onto plates in front of his friends. "Thanks Dream."

Dream shrugged, "You're jet lagged and Sapnap is always hungry so it's whatever." Dream took another bite of his raw bacon. Sapnap and George both found it funny how Dream treated it almost like beef jerky, despite it being the opposite. "So, this morning I had a text, from Bad." 

"Oh?" Sapnap asked between bites of food. "Why?"

"So which one of you gave him my address?"

"I didn't give him your address," George said, "I just told him what airport was closest to your house." 

Dream rolled his eyes, "Bad's on his way." 

"I didn't think he'd do that," George said, "he asked where I was flying into." 

Dream shrugged, "It's not a huge deal. Bad's seen my face. We've been friends for a while, he knew me as a teen." 

Sapnap glared at Dream, "Unfair dude. He got to know before we did."

"I was friends with him before you two!" Dream protested, smiling nonetheless. Dream then started to look past his two friends, his eyes following something. 

"What are you looking at Dream?" George asked. 

Dream's eyes were still following something in the background as he spoke, "...There's a fly..." George and Sapnap both smiled and chuckled some. Dream slowly walked around the counter, eyes still tracking the fly before he quickly moved and grabbed it, holding the fly carefully in his hands. "George open that window for me real quick?" George calmly did so and Dream walked over to the window and carefully let the fly go outside before closing the window. 

"Dream you're so adorable," Sapnap said simply.

Dream rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just eat your breakfast Sippy Cup." Sapnap rolled his eyes. The three joked around and spent time together, Dream looking at his phone at one point and typing his address out for Bad with an eye roll. When they heard a knock on the door, Dream lunged over the back of a chair to open the door and quickly pull Bad inside his house. Shutting the door behind Bad. 

Bad laughed some, "What is it you muffin?"

"George and Sapnap are here," Dream said. 

Bad looked at Dream fully now, "You're not wearing your mas... you showed them?"

"Yes."

"And they were chill about it?"

"Yes!" Dream said happily, "If anything they're amused by it. I think my odd behaviors started making sense for them with that." Bad carefully readjusted his hood, looking at Dream in the eyes. "Bad, I mean it... It's okay." George and Sapnap both had moved to stand behind Dream, looking at Bad. Sapnap waved some and Bad couldn't help but smile while looking down. "Bad, come on. It's Gogy and Samsung Refrigerator, it's fine." 

Bad nodded and carefully pulled down his hoodie and looked up at his friends, much like when they saw Dream, George and Sapnap took a moment to process the small black horns on the sides of Bad's head, his red eyes, and sharper teeth. Once they had processed Bad's appearance they both nodded slightly. "...Now I understand your thing about hats a lot more," Sapnap said simply. Bad laughed.

"You Muffins!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for context, in this AU Bad always wore a hat or hood with facecam, contact's to make his eyes a natural color, and never smiled fully on camera to hide his teeth.


	3. Another Hybrid Human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that the title is a bit clear buuut-
> 
> Bad and Dream are happily being themself around their friends, but then Dream lights a candle, and Sapnap might reveal he isn't so human himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of Blaze Sapnap from a tiktok creator who I'd love to credit. Their tiktok is @ raishiteru. They do art things, some being dream team and stuff. Their art is super good so you should check out their tiktok which links to their other medias. If I find out they have an ao3 I will dedicate this chapter to them officially, but for now unofficially, this chapter is dedicated to Rai, or Raishiteru. Thank you for the idea.

Bad was surprised at how willingly Sapnap and George accepted Dream and his appearances, and the other things that went along with those appearances. Although surprised, Bad was happy about it. He was expecting the treatment he saw as a teen, trying to be 'cleansed'. Bad found it amusing how often as a kid and teen people would throw holy water at him, it didn't hurt him or really do anything. His natural appearance just looked demonic, but he wasn't a demon. 

Sapnap gently shoved Bad, "Quit worrying about it dude. You're you. I mean, at least you aren't George or something like ouch." George just looked appalled at Sapnap. Dream laughed some before climbing over a chair to sit back down. "Dream did you jus-"

"I'm part cat, jumping is a part of my nature," Dream said simply. His pupils were still round, completely adoring his friends.

"So is sitting on counters you muffin head!" Bad joked.

Dream shrugged, "Yeah and I sit on counters, and tables, and about anything I can."

"I know Dream," Bad said, "You also get stuck in trees." 

"Does he really?" George asked. 

Dream sighed some and Bad nodded happily. "We were hanging out in the woods together one day and Dream said 'let's climb a tree' and I said no. But Dream did it anyways and started crying when he couldn't get down." Sapnap looked at Dream, almost as if asking if that was serious. Dream just rolled his eyes, not answering. "He did," Bad answered Sapnap's silent question, "Also, his tears guys... wow." 

"What's so wow?" George asked. 

Dream rolled his eyes, "My tears are clear but dry to a red-brown color like cat's." 

"Wanna cry red?" Bad asked, "I'll trade Dream." Dream laughed some and shook his head no. "Good you muffin!" Bad was smiling with razor sharp teeth. 

"I said Dream could tear out someone's throat with his teeth, but uh... Bad, dude, you could definitely tear someone's throat out," Sapnap said.

Bad crossed his arms, "I know and it makes me feel bad." 

"You're a great person Bad," George said, "Can tear out someone's throat doesn't mean you will." 

"Reassuring?" Dream asked confused, "What does that mean George?"

George shrugged, "I dunno I'm still jet lagged." 

"Dude, go to bed then," Dream said, "None of us will be mad if you need sleep. You're here for three weeks anyways. We'll have plenty of time to hang out so go sleep so you feel good enough for us to hang out." George sighed but said goodnight to everyone and went to bed. 

Sapnap looked at Dream, "How much do you sleep?"

"Not a lot? 4 hours at night but I can also sleep with my eyes open and be aware so I do that a lot," Dream said simply. Sapnap laughed. "I mean, I cat nap. Literally!" Sapnap laughed more at the joke. 

"Is that what you do whenever Sapnap is talking?" Bad asked Dream.

Dream smiled, "The fuck type of question is that? Yes! I tune him out."

"Hey!" Sapnap protested, sitting by Dream to shove him. Bad sat down with the other two and the three joked and talked quietly, making sure not to wake up George who was upstairs. They were happy, Dream getting up at one point to light a candle for fun which ended up drawing Sapnap's attention more often than not which Bad and Dream didn't question a whole lot. Or at least they didn't until Sapnap rubbed his eye and a brown contact fell out. Sapnap froze completely when he realized. "Fuck." 

Bad paused, "Language you muffin!" Bad jokes before looking at Sapnap again, "You wear colored contacts? I mean, me too but... why?" Sapnap grabbed his contact holder and put the one that fell out up and carefully pulled out his other one. His eyes were a blazing orange with yellow throughout. "Your eyes are cool! Like fire colored," Bad said smiling. Sapnap looked at Bad and ignited one of his fingers, controlling the flame so that it didn't hurt anything or anyone, but the tip of his finger had fire on it, and part of his finger had turned a deep shade of charcoal. "Oh well shit." 

"Arson Sapnap is real!" Dream joked. Sapnap rolled his eyes and blew his finger out, smoke trailing some. "Wait... are you like me and Bad?"

"To an extent I guess," Sapnap said, "I mean, I'm human but you know. Yellow and Orange eyes, and able to set things on fire including myself without harm..." 

"George is the outlier!" Dream said, "He's the odd one out! We win."

Bad rolled his eyes, "Won't he be surprised tomorrow. Arsonist Sapnap, Cat Dream, and Demon Bad, and then Human George." 

"He's also the only one with a normal name," Sapnap said simply, "Is that a correlation or a causation thing?" 

"Correlation," Bad said, "I mean, none of us are actually named what we're called. It's just that we prefer it to our names... right?"

"Yes," Sapnap said, "But shh, don't tell George that."

Dream looked at Sapnap, "George knows our names."

"He forgot them," Sapnap said, "You think George remembers anything? He can't even remember what day of the week it is." Dream and Bad both laughed at the joke. Sapnap was happy to realize that he had a group now that understood him. It was an amazing feeling. Even though George wasn't like them, he understood them and accepted them. Despite how weird it was that Bad's eyes practically glowed red, and Dream's pupils dilating whenever he looked at different things, and Sapnap practically obsessed with fire. George didn't didn't care.

They all smiled, hoping that this would last forever. And Dream had an idea on how it could happen. Dream eventually led Bad up to a room for him and encouraged Sapnap to sleep before going to 'bed' himself. Instead he sat in his room and looked into how difficult it would be to get George a green card, and how difficult it would be to move Sapnap and Bad's stuff from their homes to his house in Florida. 


	4. You did what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tells his friends about the possibility of them moving in, they're surprised, but even more surprised by the mention of another person Dream doesn't tell them the name of at first. George realizes that being human with these friends would be an interesting time.

When everyone woke up, Dream had already been awake and was sitting on his kitchen counter eating a slice of toast and waiting for them. Sapnap didn't bother with his contacts that morning, so George saw that Sapnap was also not human. George just smiled and rolled his eyes at Sapnap who gently shoved him.

Dream smiled crookedly at all of his friends, "So. I didn't sleep last night-"

"Dream what?!" Bad exclaimed, "You need sleep!"

"Let me finish Bad!" Dream said, rolling his eyes with round pupils, "I didn't sleep because I was doing some research into costs of... things."

Sapnap looked at Dream, half scared, "What things?" 

Dream shrugged, "Not much. Green Card for George, the cost of moving you and Bad to Florida, just things."

"Dream," George said, "Why?" 

"I want you guys to live with me," Dream said, "Please please please please pleas-" Dream kept going on. Sapnap, George, and Bad just looked at each other. All silently asking the same question 'Do we really want to live with this chaos?' All three knew that their answer was simply yes. Dream suddenly gasped in a breath and looked at them, "I will keep going until you give in." 

Dream took in a deep breath, ready to continue shouting please at them, but Sapnap cut him off, "Dude. We're down."

"Wait really?" Dream asked, his friends just nodded at him. "Annoying you guys worked?!"

Sapnap shrugged, "I mean, usually." Dream hopped off the counter to hug all of his friends. They all happily hugged back, but Dream paused when Sapnap hugged him back. Looking at Sapnap for a moment before feeling Sapnap's forehead. "You okay there Dream?"

"Are you sick?" Dream asked, "You're warm as fuck dude." 

"It's not a choice," Sapnap said, "I'm always running about a 101 degree Fahrenheit temperature. When I'm sick I actually feel colder. I also don't get sick as easily as my body is to warm for most organisms to survive for long." 

George looked at Sapnap, "So, Sippy Cup, Sappitus Nappitus, Samsung Refrigerator and now Space Heater. Look at you, nickname man." Sapnap laughed at the joke. Bad and Dream laughing as well. 

Dream smiled at them, "Oh I should mention, I messaged someone last night and He's coming to visit too."

"Who?" Sapnap asked. 

"You'll see," Dream said, "It's my house I'll invite whomever I damn well please Pandas." Sapnap rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I have... suspicions."

Sapnap paused, "You can think??"

"Sapnap you literally went head empty when we lit a candle last night," Dream said, "Don't you even dare try to say that I'm dumb." Bad raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, well aware that Dream could be very dumb sometimes. The group all continued to joke around and laugh throughout the day. Sapnap more often than not threatening to light people, things, and stuff on fire whenever they offended him. But that was nothing new. When there was a knock on the door Dream told them all to stay in the living room, Dream answered the door and quickly pulled the figure inside. 

The monotone voice was not the one they all expected, but none were upset about. "What was so important I had to come immediately Dream?" Techno's voice asked and the others all got up to see Techno standing there, pink hair poking out from under a hat with a crown embroidered into it. Long dark eyelashes covered Techno's grey eyes slightly. 

"Techno?" Sapnap asked, "Really Dream?" George whispered something to Sapnap that the both sniffled laughs over.

Dream rolled his eyes, "What Techno? Unhappy to see us?"

"Not unhappy, just a bit confused about it all. Mostly surprised that Sapnap and Bad are like you though Dream."

"He knew!?" George asked, "I'm mad! How dare you tell me and Sapnap last!"

Dream shrugged, "Techno asked for a fun fact." George just blinked and Dream and Dream just shrugged. "What he did."

"Yet I ask for a fun fact and you're like 'I'm blonde'," George said, "I thought we were best friends Dream?!"

Dream looked at George, "You're drawing the line here? This is what finally pushes you over the edge?"

"Not really, do I look like I really care?" 

"No," Dream said simply. "Anyways, hey pig boy?"

Techno paused completely for a moment before getting defensive, "Pig boy? Why are you calling me pig boy? I'm not a-... it's a joke about my MC skin isn't it?"

Dream nodded some, "Yeah. Why'd you get so mad Tech?"

"I didn't get mad," Techno defended, crossing his arms across his chest. Sapnap smirked some and walked closer to Techno, doing so carefully as to not alarm Techno. Sapnap then carefully and quickly snatched the hat with the embroidered crown off of Techno's head and held it behind his back looking at Techno. Techno had long hair, long pink hair he kept in a bun at the top of his head, in between two pink flopped ears. Pig ears. Techno glared at Sapnap, "You fire obsessed bitch." Sapnap was gone. He ran from the room so quick the pig hybrid didn't even bother with a chase.

Dream stared at the ears, "So you get ears? I COULD'VE HAD CAT EARS BUT NO! DILATING PUPILS, FUCKED TEETH AND ODD HABITS INSTEAD! WONDERFUL!!" 

Techno laughed some, "Now don't sound so offended Dream. Your eyes are adorable." Dream's pupils dilated quickly and he smiled. "SAPNAP BRING ME BACK MY HAT!" Sapnap slowly walked back in and threw the hat to Techno, keeping his distance. Techno put the hat back on his head, covering his bun but not his ears this time. "You guys caught me, good job." 

"I knew you were like me and Bad and stuff but... I didn't expect pig... Bit on the nose with your minecraft skin."

"Your minecraft skin is your mask, shut up Dream," Techno replied. Dream just nodded in agreement that it was a fair argument. "So George the only one?" 

"Well," Dream said, "I'm not sure about Sleepy Boys Inc... but I'm pretty sure that... yeah. He's alone." 

George rolled his eyes, "Why'd I get the boring mutation of color blindness while you guys get to have cool animal features and shit." 

Techno laughed, "Get on our level noob." 

"George has the demo version of life," Sapnap said, "He's gotta get the 1.2.1 update for hybrids." The group all laughed at the joke. George laughed but still rolled his eyes.

Dream paused and looked at Techno, "So, the reason I asked you to come is... I figured if I'm putting in the effort to move George, Sapnap and Bad in might as well let you join as well." 

Techno raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want me livin' with you cat boy?" 

"Because imagine the content we could make Techno." 

"Fine." 

"An- Wait that worked?" Dream asked confused.

Techno rolled his grey eyes, "Clearly." Dream smiled some and his pupils blew to huge circles. Techno smiled at Dream's expression. "I'm not helping care for the fires Sapnap sets nor Bad's dog though." 

"Fair enough," Dream said. 

Sapnap paused, "Wait Dream do you like dogs?"

"As long as they like me, yes," Dream said simply. Sapnap nodded in a way to say 'That's fair'. George smiled some, realizing the amazing chaos he just got himself into. At least the chaos was with his best friends and not strangers though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love Pig Boy Techno right? Also, Techno with long hair is *chef's kiss*. Anyways, hoped you liked the chapter and everything. New ones soon probs. (Comment ideas of what types of hybrids Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy would be. Just because I'm curious what you guys are thinking. I do have ideas but those are up for change if you guys have better ones.)


	5. A new crew coming to town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is settling in happily, all of them already domestic and used to each other pretty much. But when Techno mentions he's moving to some of his friends, they have questions, especially considering they knew Techno was hybrid, but not the others. So, they decide to hop over the pond to visit, not staying, but curious nonetheless. Meanwhile, the Dream Team plus Bad and Techno are just living their life and questioning where to draw lines about their genetics. (This chapter is pretty light hearted and just jokes really.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Hello, just so it's said, Tommy and Tubbo will be 18 for travel purposes only. Still no shipping them, they're still treated like children by the group it's just unlikely two 16 year olds would be able to travel out of country with an adult they are not related to. Make sense? Good, glad we agree. They don't quite appear in this chapter, but ya know. Clear the air now.

Techno was content in the house, he loved to mess with Dream and compliment him just to watch the Cat Hybrid turn into a confused mess. He found annoying Sapnap to be a great pastime, and that George was interesting to listen to about obscure topics. Bad's calm voice and joking tone reassured Techno that he didn't somehow annoy them. Techno found that most of the time though, he enjoyed hanging out with them as a group, mostly because as a group they all were toned down some. Sapnap at least was less chaotic which Techno was always grateful for. 

So, somehow the five ended up around Dream's living room, a movie playing on Netflix that only George and Dream were really watching. Techno looked around the room, smiling at George who was clung to Sapnap for warmth as he was too lazy to grab a blanket when he got cold. Dream was currently laying across both Bad and Techno's laps watching the TV screen intently. Sapnap was ignoring George in favor of scrolling through twitter and liking fanart. Bad was texting Skeppy, and had been for a while now. And Techno was ignoring the texts from Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo. 

_**Singer Boy:** Techno answer us!  
**Innit:** WE can see you reading the messages!  
**Bunno:** Techno please? Where are you! You can't just tell us you went on a trip without saying where.  
_

Techno sighed before finally answering. 

_**Pig King:** _ _I'm at Dreams. Probably moving in with him.  
_ _**Singer Boy:** _ _What  
**Innit:** What?  
**Bunno:** Yeah what?   
**Singer Boy:** don't make me have to come to america Techno.  
**Pig King:** Dream offered. Me, Bad, Sapnap and George are all apparently moving in.   
**Singer Boy:** George is immigrating?  
**Pig King:** apparently. Why don't you guys ask Dream??  
_

Techno sighed when the chat stopped sending him messages, looking down at Dream who lazily reached for his phone when he heard several notifications from Discord. Dream looked at it for a moment before turning to look at Techno, "What did you say to them Piggy?" 

Techno rolled his eyes, "Told them the answers to the questions they asked me. Just answer their questions Dream."

"They didn't ask questions," Dream said, "They announced a visit. Not asked anything." 

"Oh," Techno said simply before shrugging. "Don't worry. They'll be chill." 

Dream looked at Techno, "Chill or Chill?"

"The fuck does that mean?" Techno asked. Dream just shrugged some. Techno rolled his grey eyes and shoved Dream off of his and Bad's laps. Dream hit the floor with a thud and glared at Techno. "Huh, I guess cat's don't always land on their feet after all."

Sapnap and George laughed immediately at the comment and Bad tried to hide his laughter some, "Techno that was rude!" 

Techno looked at Dream, "He's fine. He's had worse from falling out of trees." 

"That doesn't make pushing him okay," Bad reasoned. 

"Bad I'm fine. The floor is nice anyways," Dream said before looking at Sapnap and George who were no longer paying attention. Dream smirked some before moving carefully. Jumping up quickly to lay across both of their laps. Sapnap just looked at Dream and shrugged, turning his attention back to the movie. George patted Dream's head lightly, but ultimately, didn't care either. "You're all already used to this?" 

George rolled his eyes, "I was expecting you to not understand personal space no matter what Dream, so yes. I am already used to it." Dream just nodded slightly. "So, who's coming to visit?"

"Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur," Techno answered for Dream, "They are so concerned about this decision. Mostly surprised you're betraying England George." 

"I'm still British," George said, "Just in America because one person immigrating will be easier than you four." Dream nodded some. The group all calmed down and went back to their own calm and silent activities. Sometime within the night falling asleep next to and practically on top of each other. Techno woke up before the others. He didn't know who put blankets over most of them, but everyone but Sapnap was covered with a blanket. One glance told Techno that the person (probably Bad if he had to guess) put a blanket by Sapnap just in case though.

Techno smiled softly before carefully moving, Bad was laying on him some and he didn't want to wake his muffin obsessed friend. Techno managed to get up without waking up Bad and walked out of the room and up to the guest room he was staying in, or well now his room. Techno grabbed a hairbrush and began to brush out shoulder length pink hair. 

Downstairs, Dream has also woken up. Carefully climbing off of his arsonist and human friend, smiling softly seeing they were both still dead to the world asleep. Dream looked at the other couch just to see Bad curled up in his black hoodie under a blanket, his brown hair a mess and covering one of his horns almost completely. Dream rolled his eyes and walked up to his bedroom, clipping his mask onto the side of the head.

Dream then headed to the kitchen. Shortly after Techno joined him and the two were silent for a few minutes as Dream gathered what he needed to make breakfast. "Techno," Dream said, "If you eat pork is that cannibalism?" 

"Wha-" Techno went to protest before he just froze completely, "I've never eaten pork or bacon or anything really so... I'll say yes because I don't know what I'm losing there. Then again, pigs are the only livestock to become cannibalistic if not fed enough." 

Dream looked at Techno, "Is that a threat?" 

"Want to wait around and find out?" Techno joked at Dream. 

Dream laughed, "Nope!" Techno smiled and laughed lightly as well. "Lucky for you Techno, I have turkey bacon."

"Why?" Techno asked.

"I needed bacon and it was the first one I saw so I grabbed that," Dream said, "I wanted to be in and out of the store." 

Techno nodded that it was a fair argument, "George gets to do the shopping." 

"George gets to do what now?" George asked while rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Whenever we need shit from a store you get to do it," Dream said, "Because my mask draws in looks, Bad hates public, I don't trust Sapnap and Techno just seems like he doesn't want to."

George looked at Dream and Techno some before just shrugging, "Fair." Eventually Sapnap and Bad woke up joining the group in the kitchen. Joking and laughing happily, none of them were surprised at how often they had been laughing since grouping up. Dream pausing at one point to send a text. Their laughter paused though when, once again, there was a knock on the front door. 


	6. The Monkey, The Siren, and The Bunny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Wilbur, and Tubbo show up, just to visit while staying in a nearby hotel for a week or so. It quickly becomes clear why they shouldn't move into Dream's house as Dream and Tommy immediately end up in a tree. Later on Bad reveals a secret to his friends which solidify for them that they shouldn't let the chaos incarnates that are Tommy and Tubbo move in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER: In this fanfic, Tommy and Tubbo are aged up to 18, but not because they will be shipped. NO that's nasty.   
> They are only 18 due to traveling without parents reasons. No shipping of them will occur and I will curb stomp anyone who ships Tommy or Tubbo with anyone.

Dream looked at Techno and nodded his head towards the door. Techno shrugged and opened the door without his hat on at all. It was that moment when Dream, Bad, George, and Sapnap realized that Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy must already know about Techno. Techno just allowed them in, mumbling something to them that the others couldn't here. Tubbo seemed confused by whatever it was Techno said though.

Techno led the three back to the kitchen where he sat back down. Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo paused while looking at the group. "Oh," Tubbo said, "I thought we all just got along so well because we're all minecraft youtubers."

"That's just a strange coincidence," Techno replied.

"What do you mean?" Dream asked. Tubbo pulled the hat off his head to reveal flopping, and admittedly cute, brown bunny ears. "Why didn't I get cat ears? It's clearly possible. Why didn't I get any?"

Tubbo shrugged, "Mine came in later. I got sick for like a week and suddenly... ears."

George paused, "All three of you?"

"Yes," Tommy said.

"Fuck," George mumbled, "Why am I the odd one out? Why me?"

Wilbur smiled, "Because you're boring George."

Sapnap looked at the three, "So bunny... and you two?"

"Siren," Wilbur said.

"Monkey," Tommy answered simply.

Bad smiled at Wilbur, "Non animal club rise up! It's just you, me and Sapnap."

"What is he?" Wilbur asked.

Sapnap paused, "Good question Wilbur... uh... fire?"

George smiled, "The embodiment of arson."

"Ew fire," Wilbur said.

"Ew water!" Sapnap shot back.

Bad rolled his eyes some, "You muffins."

Dream looked at Tommy, "I'll bet 20 gifted subs I can beat you in a race up a tree."

"Oh you're so on Dream!" Tommy replied, him and Dream both raced out of the house.

Bad went to call after them to tell them not to before just sighing in slight defeat, "Dream's going to get stuck in a tree again."

"Again?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah," Bad sighed, "He climbed trees when we were teens and I'd have to drag him down. He likes being up high, he just doesn't plan how to climb down most of the time." Tubbo, George, and Sapnap went outside to watch Tommy and Dream race. Bad smiled softly, "I mean, at least Tommy and Dream are getting along."

"For now," Wilbur said, "Give it twenty minutes and they'll be arguing over something I'm sure."

Bad looked at Wilbur, "Twenty minutes? No, they'll be arguing in a few moments over who run the race." Bad sat in silence for a few moments with Techno and Wilbur, all three waiting to hear who shouted first and for what reasons. When no one shouted they didn't worry, just assumed they were being civil. 

Tubbo walked back in, "Uh Wilbur... Tommy won't come out of the tree and Dream is stuck with his claws dug into the tree... we need help before Sapnap resorts to arson." 

Bad sighed some before walking outside, pulling his hood up to hide himself from the sun, "DREAM! Come on dude! You can get down!" 

"No I can't!" Dream said, "Bad I'm stuck." 

"You are not stuck, just reverse what you did to get up there!" 

"No! Bad help!" 

"I'm trying to Clay!" 

Sapnap paused, "Oh shit. Real names are coming out. Uh... Run!" 

Bad turned to look at Sapnap, "You will be next Nick." Sapnap walked behind George some and Bad returned his attention to the tree. "Tommy, could you help Dream get down?" 

"Why would I do that?" 

Wilbur sighed, "Tommy, help Dream down and then come down yourself. Now." Tommy sighed some before obeying the command, mumbling something about 'dumb siren magic. Mind control bullshit'. "I didn't use any magic on you Tommy. Get down." Tommy let Dream climb down the final few branches himself before just jumping out of the tree with his arms crossed. "Thank you Tommy."

"You owe me!" 

"Fine Tommy," Wilbur said.

Techno rolled his eyes some, "Why do you have to be annoying?" 

"Why do I-" Tommy sighed, "Why do you have to have a god complex bitch!"

Techno paused for a moment, "Angy Monkee."

"Angy Hog." Techno glared at Tommy some. "Don't call me Angy Monkee then."

Techno looked at Tommy, "I'll call you whatever I damn please. You're barely an adult. Shut up." 

"I'm 18! That's a legal adult Technoblade."

"Barely."

"I am though!"

"Did you parents require you to go with Wilbur so you have a babysitter?" Techno asked Tommy.

Tommy crossed his arms, "I don't quite like these accusations Techno."

"They did!" Tubbo chimed in.

"Tubbo!" Techno laughed at that. 

Tubbo thumped his foot on the ground, a habit he often did. "It's true. They did say you had to stick with me and Wilbur." Tommy sighed some. The group continued to joke and laugh through most of the day. Techno eventually trying to fight Wilbur after Wilbur picked him up and scared the shit out of him. Techno then confessing that pigs, and by relation he, hate being picked up and it scares and confuses them. Sapnap smiled at the information earning a glare from Techno. 

Bad kept a smile on his face the whole time, he really did love having a lot of his friends around. The issue was, Bad didn't quite tell them everything about himself. Due to his mutation, Bad could hear thoughts, he didn't use this power however. Not that he always had a choice though as he always heard passionate or emotional thoughts. Thoughts that were basically shouting in a way, and his friends were very passionate people. Something Bad usually loved, but when all of them were right there and he heard all their thoughts, well it was giving him a headache. 

The demon hybrid had started making a mental list of whose thoughts were quietest to loudest. The quietest was Techno, who seemed indifferent about most things. Then Wilbur who just had a solid grip on life it seemed. Then Sapnap, who occasionally had loud outbursts. Then George who got quite loud when excited. Then Tubbo, Then Tommy. And the loudest of all was Dream. Dream just loved so much about life, and it didn't help that his crush now lived with him. Bad was convinced if he heard Dream think about the shade of Techno's hair one more time he would lose it. 

So, when Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo decided to leave to head back to their hotel room, Bad was relieved to have two less loud people around. The group was now calmer, everyone was kind of just doing their own things on their phone while sitting around the living room. Dream curled up with his head on George's lap. Bad was enjoying the quiet, both verbally and mentally. He was convinced he was one loud noise away from an outburst.

And then that loud noise came in the thoughts of Sapnap after he nearly dropped something on his foot. _"FUCK!"_ Was all Sapnap thought. 

"LANGUAGE SAPNAP!" Bad shouted. Everyone in the room jumped and Bad realized what he had just done. 

"He didn't say anything Bad," Dream said simply. 

Sapnap looked at Bad, "What are you a mind reader or something?" 

"Yeah," Bad said. 

"Wait what-" Sapnap asked. 

Bad rubbed his red eyes some, "I hear thoughts... mostly voluntarily. Not really. Passionate, or emotional thoughts and mental shouting I hear regardless of choice. You're all very passionate people. Besides Techno."

Dream paused, "Your sudden appreciation for Techno makes a lot more sense." 

"Yeah," Bad said, "The power doesn't work so well with technology. So it was... a very sudden change." 

Techno looked at Bad, "I'm glad I get to be the chill one." 

"Wait you hear our passon-" Dream went to say. 

"I know what you're asking and yes," Bad said, "It's all you ever think about it seems."

Dream paused, "Yeah just about."

"Wait Sex?" Sapnap asked. 

"Oh god no!" Bad said quickly, "You think I could've stayed calm for this long if Dream constantly thought about sex? No it's something else. Not inappropriate but you know, I'm not gunna say." 

George looked at Bad, "Dream has a crush?" 

"Ask him," Bad said simply, rubbing his temples some.

George looked at Dream for a moment and went to ask but was interrupted. "No. Don't ask. I won't tell." 

"Dammit," George said simply. 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, "It's Techno." Dream went silent.

Techno looked up from his phone at the mention of his name, "HEH?" Techno didn't know what they had been talking about. 

"Nothing," Dream said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP DRAMATIC REVEAL???  
> nah.


	7. I'm here to help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad hears that Techno and Sapnap are upset, he comforts and cares for his friends like a good Dad Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm Hurt Comfort? NOICE ANXIOUS TECHNO Bad calming techno from panic attack. Depressed Sapnap. ALSO!!!
> 
> this was gunna be dreamnoblade. NOOOOW however, it's all going to be platonic for everyone. Technoblade called shipping cringe, which we all know is Technoblade for "Please don't ship me." So, no more shipping him in my department. So, that's fine. Case, point, set. Technoblade is added to the list with Tommy and Tubbo of "Never ever ship them with anyone ever". And if you want to disrespect that, I kindly will ask you to leave. Thank you.

Bad tried his hardest to not listen to people, he really did. It was hard though, especially since Bad naturally worried about everyone in the house a lot. He got that Dad Friend title for a reason after all. So, even when Dream wasn't having extremely loud thoughts and Bad got peace and quiet, he still found himself occasionally jumping from person to person's thoughts on purpose. It was one of those occasions and while walking to the kitchen to get a cup of water, Bad was listening to his friends thoughts. He heard Dream thinking about a video idea and George was currently editing a video. Good and Good. He heard Sapnap thinking about going to go distract George from editing and Bad chuckled lightly. 

Then, the demon hybrid listened into what Techno was doing and was met with panicked thoughts about how the others perceived him. Most of it didn't have a lot of grounding, but nonetheless, Bad could tell Techno was in a panic attack. Bad walked up to Techno's bedroom door and paused, considering if he should knock or not. Bad chose not to, but opened the door slowly. Techno's panicked eyes looked towards the door and paused when he saw it was Bad. 

Neither said anything, but Bad shut the door and slowly walked over to sit by Techno. Bad spoke as softly as he could, "Breath in slowly Techno. It's okay. Deep Breath." Techno shakily did as Bad said. Bad smiled gently, "Very good. Now slowly breath out Tech." Techno once again tried to do so. Bad smiled and encouraged Techno to keep breathing and working on calming down physically before Bad tried to calm him down mentally. 

Once he had his breathing under control, Techno leaned against Bad slightly. Bad, moving carefully as to not scare Techno, wrapped an arm around the pig hybrid. "So Piggy," Bad said softly. Techno snorted some. "What was wrong? If you want to tell me. You don't have to." 

"Was thinkin' that maybe you guys don't really like me," Techno mumbled. 

Bad gently pet Techno's pink hair, "That will never be true Tech. I'm always gunna like you. You're such a cool person." 

"I'm not though," Techno said softly, "I'm just a person." 

"A super cool person I care about though," Bad said. 

"You really care 'bout me?" 

Bad nodded, "Yeah Techno. Why wouldn't I? You're my friend." 

"I am?" Bad nodded again silently. Techno smiled softly. "Thanks Bad... for being... yourself." 

Bad gently started to braid Techno's hair, "Always Piggy." 

"So is Piggy my nickname from ya?" 

"Sapnap's is Pandas, and I call Dream Dirt a lot... since Clay is a type of dirt." Techno laughed quietly. "Dream's gotten used to it over the years I think." 

“Over the years?”

“We’ve been friends for a while,” Bad said. Techno and Bad continued to talk for a while. Bad eventually ended up braiding Techno’s hair for him. They were both calm and spending time together. Bad stuck around with Techno for the rest of the day. The two of them eventually playing minecraft on their phones together since ‘why the hell not’. 

The next day things returned to normal. Bad was forced to listen to Dream and George having loud and excited thoughts, not that he really minded. Early Bad confirmed Techno was feeling better so he was super happy about that. Everything seemed to be going great. The group were all sitting in the living room, Bad and Techno just chilling while Dream, George, and Sapnap discussed a new video they were going to film. 

Bad didn’t realize what was said, but something Dream or George suggested really excited Sapnap. He was talking faster and rambling, and Bad noticed a small flare of fire off Sapnap’s hand that was quickly extinguished when he gestured happily. He went to comment to Sapnap to try to not flare up but George spoke before he could. “Sapnap, calm the fuck down! You’re gunna hurt one of us you maniac!” 

“Oh,” Sapnap said, his demeanor quickly changing to be calm and quiet, “Sorry George.” George just rolled his eyes and went back to talking with Dream. Bad bit his inner cheek to keep from going off on George. Bad quickly tried to focus on Sapnap’s thoughts, having issues since Dream and George’s were so loud.

_ “Am I really that annoying?”  _ Sapnap thought, Bad finally being able to listen in.  _ “I didn’t even know I flared when excited… Does George hate me? I thought we were friends. I’m so annoying and useless. Why do they even keep me around?”  _

Bad went to motion to Sapnap to go upstairs so they could talk but Sapnap was already saying some sort of ‘I’m tired’ excuse and walking upstairs. Bad gave Techno a quick look and Techno nodded his head towards the stairs, silently telling Bad he’ll talk with George about it. Bad smiled at Techno before following Sapnap. 

Knocking was unnecessary, Sapnap knew Bad was following so he left the door cracked enough Bad would know to just walk in. Bad took the invitation and shut the door behind him. This wasn’t an unfamiliar scenario to them, Bad had comforted Sapnap more than once. The youngest of their group had told Bad he had depression a while ago, and usually there wasn’t an issue as Sap had been getting better. Issues still happened though. 

Bad calmly grabbed the deck of cards off the table by the door, “Go fish?” Sapnap just shrugged. Bad sat down on the bed with Sapnap and carefully shuffled and dealt the cards. Bad and Sapnap quietly played the card game.

“Am I annoying Bad?” 

“No,” Bad said simply, “George is just in a bad mood. He didn’t mean to hurt your feelings Pandas.”

“I know he didn’t,” Sapnap said softly. “Got any 7s?” 

“Go fish.” 

Sapnap drew a card and sighed, “I didn’t even realize that happened. I didn’t want to almost hurt him. He’s my best friend. I didn’t mean to…” 

“I know, Tech is explaining that to him… hopefully civilly.” 

“I’m sorry I’m such a hassle and take up so much of your time Bad. You do so much for me and I don’t deser-” 

“Sapnap you deserve me caring about you,” Bad said, “I’ll tell you 1000 times if I need to. You’re my friend. Always.” Sapnap nodded softly. Him and Bad continued to play cards and Sapnap continued to vent, eventually going on a tangent that George shouldn’t be so flammable. Bad just listened and nodded. 

After an hour or so, Sapnap was ready to go back downstairs. Bad went with him and they walked into the living room together. George quickly stood up and looked at Sapnap, “Sap… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to upset you. I just… the sudden fire scared me some.” 

“I didn’t know that happened when I was excited… hadn’t happened before… which is odd since I’ve been more excited than that in the past.”

“You accept the fact you can do it, it gets stronger,” Bad said, “Learned the hard way.” 

Techno paused, “Here’s to hoping just you two get power bullshit things. I don’t think we want Dream having something like that.” 

“He’d kill us all,” Sapnap said.

“What power would a cat even have?” Dream asked, “Ability to balance well or some shit? I can already talk to animals so that’d be bullshit.” 

Bad looked at Dream, “You can?” Dream nodded. Bad hummed softly, and just like that everything was okay again. Bad was happy that he managed to help his friends feel better about their own insecurities and their negative thoughts.


	8. Even the strongest can break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad helps everyone out so much, and that's so kind of him. However, he can hear when the others are upset. Will the others be able to notice when Bad is upset?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HURT COMFORT HURT COMFORT HURT COMFORT
> 
> WEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> (Also reminder that once again, no Techno, Tommy, or Tubbo shipping allowed.)

Two days passed of smooth sailing, everyone getting along great. Then, Sapnap had decided the group was going to have a bonfire and no one was allowed to protest the idea. Bad was honestly surprised to see Sapnap making sure it would be safe, including having the hose set up and nearby and a bucket of water.

Bad silently sat with the others around the blazing fire, Sapnap kept touching it to set his hand on fire and then putting out on his own free will. Techno kept jokingly telling Dream he should jump into the fire, which ended with Dream calling Techno bacon. 

He didn’t want to be a bother, so Bad didn’t talk about how overwhelmed and tired he was. They needed him more than he needed rest. Bad didn’t expect them to notice he wasn’t okay, he was a good actor and could hide his exhaustion well. Bad thought that they wouldn’t realize he was just overwhelmed and tired, but he underestimated the observational skills of Techno and Sapnap. 

Techno whispered something to Sapnap and Sapnap nodded. Techno motioned for Bad and started to walk off towards the woods. Bad shrugged and followed some. “TECHNO DO NOT KILL BAD!” Dream shouted some. 

“IF I KILL ANYONE IN THIS HOUSE YOU’RE FIRST DREAM!” Techno shouted back. Bad smiled, knowing that it was playful. Techno led Bad off, there was a small clearing in the woods behind Dream’s house and Techno knew Bad sat there often. 

“What are we doing Techno?” 

“Figured you’d wanna get away since they are being loud,” Techno said simply, "I mean, loud verbally and I figured that would translate mentally pretty easily." 

Bad smiled some, "Dream's thoughts are quiet maybe once a month and it's only when he's planning videos." Techno laughed at the comment. "George is okay. Not right now though. He's excited, and worried Sapnap is gunna set him on fire." 

"A common fear of George's it seems." 

"Well the one full human in a house of hybrids? Being afraid of what they can do is logical," Bad said. Techno nodded in agreement. The two reached the clearing and Bad sat down, looking at the dandelions growing there. 

Techno sat with Bad, adjusting his hat to hide his ears again, "Are we far enough away you can't hear them?" Bad nodded softly. "Good." Techno said. The two sat quietly together, enjoying each other's company and just relaxing in the silent clearing. Techno eventually took off his hat and pulled his long hair into a ponytail. 

Bad was picking some of the dandelions and weaving them into a flower crown with practiced ease, he carefully set it on Techno's head when done. "Yellow looks nice with your pastel pink hair." 

"Thanks," Techno snorted, "When did you learn to make flower crowns?" 

"Spent a lot of time alone as a child looking like... well this. Even after meeting Dream as a teenager, I still spent a lot of time alone. It was one of many things I learned to occupy my time," Bad explained. 

"I always just played video games." 

Bad smiled, "Dream did too." The two fell silent again. Bad enjoyed the peace, and tried his hardest to not break down due to it. Peace and quiet was rare for Bad and as overwhelmed as he felt having it now was not what he wanted, but was what he needed. 

Techno centered the flower crown on his head, "Bad... ya know we care about you right?" 

"Yeah of course." 

"Good," Techno said quietly, "You also realize we're adults... we appreciate you caring about and helping us but you need to take care of yourself too." 

Bad looked at Techno, "Why bring this up? I take care of myself fine." 

"Physically, maybe," Techno said.

"I think you've got the wrong person Techno," Bad said, "I'm fine! I'm doing great!" 

Techno looked at the demon hybrid, unsure how he wasn't an angel, "Darryl, I know you're not." Bad paused and looked at Techno. "Yes, I know your real name. It's on google? Stop acting surprised to deflect Bad." 

Bad sighed, "Okay, so I'm a little overwhelmed and tired. So what? It happens to everyone." 

"If it happened to me you'd help me," Techno said, "Let me help you." Bad sighed and just shrugged some. Techno smiled softly, "Good because we have to get back. They should be done." 

"Should be done what?" Bad asked, "Was this a distraction? Techno what did you get them to do?!"

Techno stood up, "Let's go find out." Bad sighed and stood. Following Techno back to the house. The fire was put out safely and everyone had gone inside. Bad was convinced he would be greeted with chaos and a mess. What surprised Bad was the lack of Dream and George's voices in his head. Techno opened the backdoor and let Bad walk in first. 

Bad looked around at the decorated living room, red streamers hung up randomly. Sapnap, Dream and George were standing there, waiting and smiling. Bad looked at them and one by one they held up a piece of paper. Dream's piece had 'we' in big letters, Sapnap's had 'Love' in big letters, and George's piece of paper had 'you' on it. Techno walked next to George and grabbed a paper that said 'Bad!' on it. The four forming the sentence 'We Love You Bad!' 

Bad felt tears fall on his face as he looked at them. "We made him cry!" Dream said, "Sapnap this is your fault!" 

"My fault?!" Sapnap asked, him and Dream quickly arguing with each other. 

Bad laughed softly, tears still flowing down his face, "You muffins! This is so sweet!" 

"Happy tears?" George asked. 

"Yeah," Bad said with a nod. Techno was the first to move, hugging Bad softly, not exactly the most fond of clear affection like that. Bad smiled some, quickly in the middle of a group hug. 

Sapnap smiled, "We really appreciate you Bad. We'll try to show that more often." 

"You do more than Dream ever could," George joked, "You're great Bad." 

Dream looked at George, "This is my house!" 

"Nah, pretty sure it's Bad's house," Techno said, "He's the most mature here so it's his house." 

"You're right but go to hell," Dream hissed looking at Techno. Bad rolled his eyes and hugged the idiots tighter. Sure, the group could be overwhelming sometimes but they really did care about him, and Bad really did care about them. 


	9. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad's thought reading is well known, as well as the fact that now Bad listens into their thoughts sometimes. Bad overhears something and it quickly leads to a game of who can make Bad react with their thoughts alone while everyone is quiet. Bad surprisingly enjoys the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am sick. Am super sick, that's besides the point though. 
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I have 15 active projects (actual number not an exaggeration) so sometimes one sits for a bit longer than I'd like. HOWEVER I ALWAYS RETURN
> 
> So, have update. Hugs, platonic kisses, drink some water as you read! Actually don't you might laugh and choke... Drink water after reading!!!
> 
> Also, i just lost the game. 
> 
> (Did I get you with the title if so announce it in the comments.)

The group was sitting around the living room, all on their own phones with some show none of them cared about on the TV. Bad was trying to look at fanart and was enjoying that everyone was calm. Bad sighed softly just relaxing. His silent moment interrupted by Dream's thoughts once again. Bad paused for a moment hearing " _owo Techno hot_." Bad burst out laughing at the comment making everyone else jump.

"Who did it?" George asked, "Who broke Dad? I'm not mad, I just wanna know."

"I was thinking about a cat," Sapnap said before looking at Dream. "Dream?" Dream's eyes were slits, very worried that they would find out what he hat thought. "Why are your eyes slitted Dream?"

"It's dark in her-"

"That's not how your eyes work, I know better than that," Sapnap said, "What did you think?"

Bad slowly calmed himself down, "Dream thought something but he also thought 'owo' and I can- Hearing Dream basically say owo was... magnificent."

Sapnap looked at Dream, "What the fuck-" "language." "were you thinking Dream?" 

"Don't worry about that," Dream said.

"It's like a fucking challenge now isn't it?" George asked, "Who can make Bad react with their thoughts while everyone is quiet. It's a game." 

Bad smiled, "Honestly if you guys want to make this an official on-running game I'm okay with that. I'm listening to your thoughts anyways. Might as well make it amusing instead of hearing video ideas over and over and over." 

"Well that's obviously not Techno," Sapnap mumbled. 

Techno looked at him, "Yeah you're right. My fans hate me." Techno laughed at his own comment. 

"Post for once and maybe they won't," Sapnap said. 

"And feed those maniacs?!" Techno asked. Sapnap laughed and shook his head. "It's not like you post either. You've got like five videos up." 

Sapnap looked at Techno, "I have six videos up. Wow fake fan. Anyways, yes. It'll be fun, why not see who can make Bad laugh the most."

"Sapnap you're at a disadvantage you know right?" Bad asked, "George and Dream's thoughts are loud but you and Techno are pretty damn quiet." 

Dream looked at the fire hybrid, "How are you quiet? Techno, yeah obviously. But you?" 

"I have no need to internal chaos when all my chaos is expressed outwardly," Sapnap said, "You're also just loud in general tea kettle." Dream laughed, proving the point in the joke insult Sapnap said. And with that the game began, occasionally when everything was quiet and they were all minding their own business someone would think either something hilarious or shocking enough that Bad could not contain his reaction, laughing loudly.

What was funnier was after a week or so of the game being active, Techno was rarely a candidate. George, Sapnap, and Dream would immediately be pointing fingers at each other and Techno would watch and laugh with Bad. Soon the game morphed from making Bad laugh, to making Bad laugh and then not getting caught, which led quickly to Bad having to tell the thought nine out of ten times so they could guess more accurately. 

There wasn't really a prize or a penalty beyond a few dollars occasionally or twitch subs. Over all, it was fun and games. One that Techno was saving up his power play for. The group was all at the table, eating breakfast. Techno kept eating as he tried to clear and loudly think, _'Birds are twins.'_ Bad's laughter startled them all at first before George, Sapnap, and Dream were pointing fingers.

"Look, I was thinking about a new video idea," Dream said, "George?" 

George shook his head, "I was thinking about our language differences due to me being British. I doubt any of that would've made Bad laugh. Sapnap?" 

"I was planning arson," Sapnap said simply. "So... which one of you lied?" 

"I didn't," Dream said simply, "George must've." 

"Nope. Bad what was the thought?" 

Bad shook his head still giggling, "No. By the way, this one is worth 20 dollars if you manage to figure it out." 

"Which of you two lied?!" Sapnap asked Dream and George. Techno watched silently as those three continued to argue as Bad and Techno ate. Bad unable to look at Techno because he would give it away. The debate continued for 30 minutes before they all slowly gave up on guessing who it was. 

Bad looked at them, "You're gunna give the person 20 dollars?" 

"With this one?" Sapnap said, "Both of the losers will." 

"You misspoke Sapnap," Bad said, "All three of you will. It was Techno. You guys forgot he was involved in this too." 

Techno, now 60 dollars richer, started manically cackling, "If you wish to defeat me! Train for another 700 years!!" 

"How!?" Sapnap asked, "What did you think!?" 

"Birds are twins," Bad said, "I don't know either." 

George looked at Techno, "What does that even mean?" 

"Wouldn't you love to know!" Techno replied, "I accept cash, paypal, and superchat donations on my streams." The three losers sighed and agreed to pay him shortly. Bad was laughing lightly still. "I was waiting to use that power play you have no idea. Once you guys automatically started blaming each other all the time I knew it was my time to shine and get paid!" 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, "Whatever pig boy." 

"Do you wish to be a sacrifice?" Techno asked Sapnap simply. 

Bad sighed, "Please do not sacrifice anyone to the blood god Techno." Bad smiled as the group continued to talk, he really did love those dorks. He received a text and looked at his phone. 

_**Wilbur:** Would it be okay for me to bring Tubbo and Tommy over. They miss 'The Blade' as they've put it.   
**Bad:** It's not my house though.  
 **Wilbur:** it's dream's house, but you're in charge. Can I?   
**Bad:** yeah sure Wilbur.   
_

"Bad has his phone out," Dream said, "Worry worry worry." 

"Wilbur's coming over with Tubbo and Tommy," Bad said simply. 

Dream paused, "Wait why'd he ask you?" Bad just looked at Dream and blinked slightly. "Yeah you're right." Later in the day Wilbur showed up with Tubbo and Tommy and the group was content with that. Dream didn't follow Tommy into a tree this time, however he did threaten to. Meanwhile, Tubbo and George were sitting on the grass outside sharing a bag of chips. Sapnap had started a fire pit and was sitting in it, no one asked how his clothes didn't burn as frankly they were grateful for it. Bad and Wilbur leaned against the house, Bad staying in the shade and watching. 

It was that moment that Sapnap decided to strike, thinking simply, _'Where there's a Wil, there's a bay'_ while looking straight at Wilbur. Bad laughed at the comment, "I hate that I laughed at that." 

"HEH!?" Techno asked, "Who did it!?" 

"Probably you again Techno!" Dream said, "Trying to get more money! Greedy pig!" Techno laughed. 

Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy were bewildered by the comment. "What.. What's going on?" Tommy asked. Bad motioned them over as the other four hybrids started arguing. "Bad what?" 

"I can hear thoughts," Bad said, "Comes with my hybrid stuff. So, we've started a game where they try to get me to laugh, yell, or just react out of no where while we're quiet or doing our own things. The person who thought whatever made me laugh has to lie and not get caught, they win. The others have to figure out who did it." 

"It's like thought based among us," Tubbo said. 

"In some ways. If they ask and if it's not a dead give away I'll tell them what was thought. Sapnap, George, and Dream lost 20 bucks each to Techno this morning. They forgot he was a part of it as his thoughts are quietest of everyone here," Bad said.

Wilbur looked at them arguing and saw that their attention had turned to questioning Sapnap, "So is there a reward system?" 

"Sometimes," Bad said, "Be it gifted subs or cash or whatever ya know. I'm just like the referee here really." 

"BAD WAS IT SAPNAP!?" George shouted. Bad nodded. "Ha we win!" 

"Normally when they manage to figure it out it's considered a stalemate, you only win if you made me react and no one guesses you." 

Tubbo nodded, "Why did you laugh?" 

Bad shook his head, "The dumbest thing yet. Sapnap was looking at Wilbur and thought 'Where there's a Wil, there's a bay.' making a joke about him being a siren and I hate I laughed so hard at it." 

"That's shit," Techno said looking at Sapnap, "Mine from this morning was better." 

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" 

Techno shrugged, "Birds are twins George." Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy laughed at the weirdness of the statement. Bad smiled, honestly maybe hearing thoughts wasn't as bad as he used to think it was. It comes in handy sometimes and can be fairly funny as well apparently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! hope you liked, now go drink water please and thanks. Eat some as well!!


	10. Laser Pointers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap bought a laser pointer.

When Sapnap is smiling and keeps looking at something in his hands, it usually means trouble. Usually it means that matches will be flying somewhere and the others would have to quickly move to put out an arson attempt. So Dream and Bad both kept looking at Sapnap confused, at least until Bad listened to Sapnap's thoughts, brushed off a laugh and told Dream to leave it alone. 

Later that day, the group were all in the living room, Sapnap still having _something_ in his hands that no one could see to identify. Sapnap carefully pointed whatever he had at the wall and a small red dot appeared. Dream's head snapped over to look at the dot. "Sapnap," Techno said simply. 

Sapnap moved the laser pointer to a different spot and laughed as Dream went to go get it. George looked at the dot with a clear distaste before distracting himself with his phone. Sapnap laughed as Dream continued trying to chase down the laser pointer. "Get it Dream!" Sapnap cheered, moving the dot again and watching Dream chase after it.

"Is that what you've been hiding all day?" Techno asked Sapnap. 

Sapnap nodded, still focused on entertaining Dream. "I wanted to wait until the right time to do this." 

"It was pretty funny to hear him plan," Bad admitted. Sapnap turned the pointer off and went to say something only to get glared at by Dream. Laughing, Sapnap turned the light back on and resumed moving it aimlessly to occupy Dream. "He seems quite happy." 

Sapnap shrugged, "I knew cats liked them and was curious how that'd work for Dream. I have ideas on messing with Techno too but it's harder to find information about that." 

"Sapnap you try to do anything to affect my instincts, and I'll kill you," Techno said simply. 

"Noted," Sapnap said, "It's not going to stop me but noted." Techno sighed some, choosing to not remark. Sapnap turned off the light again and received a hiss from Dream in response. "You hiss at me and I'm putting the damn thing away." Dream just paused, looking at Sapnap with the saddest kitten eyes he could pull. Sapnap turned the light back on and aimed it at the couch next to Techno. 

Dream jumped to try and catch the light, hitting the couch very hard and nearly falling off due to it. The fact that Dream almost fell making both Sapnap and George devolve into laughter. Dream paused for a moment, dizzy from his own actions. "Don't be an idiot than Dream," George remarked.

"Go to hell Gogy," Dream said simply, rubbing his eyes some, unaware that his pupils were circles. Sapnap quickly pointed the circle at the ground, watching as Dream jumped off the couch. They spent a few hours like that, and eventually Dream was just tired from running everywhere.

Sapnap laughed, "How to get Dream to sleep in one simple step." Dream yawned and tried to glare at Sapnap but ended up blinking tiredly instead. "Gunna go to bed?" 

"Yeah," Dream yawned, "I'm tired." The group said good night to Dream and watched him leave. Sapnap kept the laser pointer in his pocket, waiting to use it again someday. Sapnap smiled.

Techno looked at him, "You're going to use that to keep Dream from annoying you aren't you?" 

"It's a weapon of distraction," Sapnap said, "Yes." George stopped looking at his phone to look at the group now. "I mean I need to distract him somehow, he notices the smallest movements." 

Bad laughed, "I don't know how. Must be a speed runner thing since George does too." 

"I don't do a whole lot," George said, "it doesn't help you're all super loud and easy to notice." Techno raised an eyebrow for a moment before shaking his head some. 

"We should all go to bed too," Bad said, "Because rest is a bit important..." The others all agreed, and the four remaining on the couch, went up to bed. The next morning, Dream cooked breakfast again, and when they were all hanging out again Sapnap pulled out the laser pointer and quickly Dream was distracted from everything besides that little red dot. 

They hadn't noticed the day before, but this time it was clear George heavily disliked the laser pointer for some reason. It wasn't like it was pointed at him or anything, George just seemed to dislike the fact it even existed. Bad tried listening in on George's thoughts, but it was quiet and Bad realized if he started putting in effort to hear more it would be noticeable so Bad let it go. 

Dream paused mid through chasing the red dot to sneeze some. "If you get sick I'm killin' you," Techno said to Dream. 

"I don't really get sick a whole lot," Dream remarked, "It's probably just dust or something. I feel fine Techno." 

"Good," Techno said. 

Sapnap laughed, "What would we do if you got sick anyways? You'd get us all sick with how clingy you are." Dream laughed and quickly turned his attention back to the dot as Sapnap moved it. Dream was unaware of George's own disdain towards the red dot, as was Sapnap. Only Bad and Techno realized, and they had absolutely no clue why. 


	11. What happened here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George both get sick. There's no explanation, but maybe Tubbo has an idea on what's happening. George doesn't like the answer he is given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, Tubbo and Tommy are 18 for this. Also, extra long chapter for you guys as there's a semblance of plot here. Not really but kind of.

Dream wasn't up first like normal. When Sapnap, Techno, and Bad all realized it was almost 11 and they were the only ones awake. The worry set in. Bad sent Sapnap to check on George while he went to go see Dream. Techno chose to wait. Bad walked into Dream's room, and carefully shook his friend awake. "Dream? Are you okay?" 

Dream rubbed his eyes, "It's so damn bright in here."

Bad looked around the dark room before looking back at Dream, "Are you feeling sick?" 

"Everything hurts, I'm tired and about to sneeze," Dream said, "Yes." He looked away from Bad and sneezed into his elbow. 

"Just stay in here today then, I'll bring you some food okay?" Bad asked. Dream nodded and shoved his face back into his pillows. Bad walked out to see Sapnap leaving George's room. Bad went to ask what was up. 

Sapnap sighed, "George is sick. Says his body aches, mostly his head, and he's sneezing." 

"Him and Dream both then," Bad said. 

"How could they have gotten sick?" Techno asked, "I'm no genius but I'm pretty sure Dream hasn't left the house since we've gotten here. If George had somethin' and gave it to Dream I'd probably be sick too at least." 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, "When I'm sick it's like I'm actually fucking dying since my body temperature drops like crazy... Do you think they aren't sick or something Techno?" 

"I'm not sure but it's weird only they are sick and that it's not like a normal cold." 

Bad nodded some, thinking, "Should... we maybe see if Wilbur knows? I mean he seems to understand a lot more about this than us. And I've been to hell, so the fact he understands more is kind of surprising." Techno and Sapnap both looked at Bad, processing that this softie who literally has cried over cat fanart has been to hell. "Don't talk about it." 

Techno nodded, thinking some. "I'm gunna text Wilbur."

"I'm gunna go get them food," Bad said, walking to the kitchen.

Sapnap sighed and watched as Techno texted Wilbur, shortly getting a call that he answered. "Tubbo?" Techno asked, "No they're both in their rooms right now... We don't know whats going on... Sure if you wanna come over you ca-" Sapnap looked at Techno. "He hung up on me." 

Sapnap laughed, "You got hung up on by a kid!" 

"Aren't you only a year older than Tubbo and Tommy?" 

Techno and Sapnap looked at each other for a moment. "Anyways," Sapnap said, hearing Techno laugh. "Tubbo's coming over?" 

"Yeah said he might know what it is," Techno shrugged, "I wasn't gunna argue with him." Sapnap nodded, agreeing that it was a wise choice. Bad walked past, bringing food to the two sick guys in the house. Techno waited for Tubbo, and opened the door for the bunny hybrid. 

When Tubbo walked in he pulled his hat off and shook his head, his ears flopping some. "Hats with ears are so annoying." 

"Tell me about it," Techno snorted. "Wanna go see 'em?" Tubbo nodded and followed Techno to Dream's room. Sapnap followed as well, curious what it is Tubbo might know about this situation. Tubbo sat by Dream on Dream's bed. 

Dream looked at Tubbo, "What are you doing here?" 

"I'll keep this simple," Tubbo said, "Does the top of your head hurt? Like you hit it against a wall or something?" 

"Yea." 

Tubbo nodded, "Sneezing and sore throat?" 

Dream looked at Techno, "What the hell did you tell the kid?" 

"Nothing," Techno said, "Why is he right?" 

"Yeah," Dream said. 

Tubbo nodded softly, his ears moving with the swaying, "You're getting ears and possibly a tail Dream." 

"Wha-" 

"I got sick the same way at 16, felt like shit for a day, next morning these," Tubbo said pointing at his ears, "Showed up." 

Bad paused, "That can't be what it is. George is sick the same way, he's full human." 

"Or so you thought," Tubbo said, "Maybe whatever he is just had normal enough traits you never noticed." 

Techno looked at Bad, "The laser pointer! He hated it for some reason, said we all moved loud when none of us really do. His colorblindness might also be related." 

"What would that be?" Bad asked. 

Dream scowled some, "A dog. Dogs hate laser pointers to an extent, it's disappointing to them. Triggers a hunting response that leads to failure each time. Plus they're colorblind with good hearing." 

"Puppy gogy?" Sapnap asked some. "Wait, Dogs also tend to hate fire... See now I feel dumb. How did we not realize?" 

"Because we are dumb," Dream said, "Anyways, someone go tell George. I want to sleep." The group left Dream alone to sleep through this transformation. Bad shut the door and the four looked at each other. 

Tubbo shrugged, "I don't live here. Your job." 

"I'm not close to him," Techno said.

Sapnap and Bad exchanged a look and Sapnap sighed, "Yeah I got it. If I die, it's Techno's fault." Sapnap ignored Techno's offended noise as he entered George's room. "Hey Gogy..." 

"That is the bad news voice," George mumbled, face tucked into the pillow, "What's up Sap?" 

"So... you remember our jokes that you're human and stuck with us?" 

"Don't-" 

"That might not be true." 

George sat up to look at Sapnap, "I am human. Always have been. I think I would've shown something by now if I wasn't Sapnap." 

"See the thing is, we think you have," Sapnap said quietly. George looked at Sapnap, waiting for what he thinks will be a dumb explanation. "You might be a dog hybrid... dogs are colorblind, and have good hearing. You said we move loudly and none of us really do... They hate fire and you freak out every time I start one... and you really hated the laser pointer last night according to Techno." 

George rolled his eyes, "Colorblindness might also just simply be genetic for me if my mom carried the gene. You all are super loud. I dislike fire because you're dangerous with it. And the laser pointer... it was just annoying." 

"What annoyed you about it?" 

"it just was disappointing. You chase it and there's no reward to it," George said, "Sapnap I'm just sick. It's a cold or something. I probably got it while shopping 3 days ago. Leave it be." 

Sapnap sighed, "Dream's sick too... Tubbo said he's getting ears and maybe a tail since the same thing happened to Tubbo. George, you and Dream have the same thing... Like it or not I think this might actually be the correct conclusion." 

George didn't bother listening, "I'm going back to sleep Sapnap." George laid back down and shoved his face into the pillow. Sapnap sighed and left. He gave Bad an annoyed smile.

"He doesn't want to hear it?" Bad asked. 

Sapnap nodded, "Completely convinced it's a cold." 

"Well tomorrow he'll realize otherwise," Tubbo said, "Message me what type of dog traits he has, I'm curious. I'm going to leave. Have fun." Techno, Sapnap, and Bad said Bye to Tubbo as he pulled his hat back on and left their house. 

Bad sighed some, before looking at Sapnap and Techno, "So, do you think Dream and George are still gunna get along?" 

"I mean their genetics aren't changing," Sapnap said, "So probably." 

Techno sighed, "We'll see tomorrow I guess." Sapnap and Bad nodded. For the rest of the day, those three made sure Dream and George ate, but mostly just waited, all to curious to see how this'll turn out. That night, they all went to bed. Bad, Sapnap, and Techno well aware they'd likely wake up to a change in their friends. When they woke up, they could tell Dream was cooking. 

Sapnap walked into the kitchen to see a very happy Dream cooking breakfast, an orange tabby cat tail swaying behind him and orange tabby cat ears on his head. "Someone seems happy," Sapnap said simply. 

"I am ecstatic. I finally have the cute features," Dream said, "...Who wants to wake up George?" Bad said he'd get it and walked back upstairs. Sapnap jokingly pet Dream's head, watching his friend push his head into the touch and smile, purring some.

Shortly after, they heard very upset shouts from George, who came downstairs, two floppy golden retriever ears on his head and a tail between his legs. "I hate this," George said. 

Sapnap smiled, "OH my god Gogy! You're so cute!!" 

"...Don't," George said, "I didn't sign up for this." 

Dream shrugged, "Nothing changed. You just now need to get used to wearing hats when going out." George rolled his eyes but sat down. 

"So you two will still get along," Bad said, "That's good." 

Dream smiled, "I'm fine around dogs. I really don't have any problems with them." George paused for a moment thinking, before realizing he could bark. George barked at Dream and watched as Dream jumped up and hissed at George. 

"No problems with dogs," Sapnap repeated sarcastically, "Got it Dream." Techno was on his phone and looked up at Dream, before rolling his eyes and finishing off a text to Tubbo. George was both enraged and slightly relieved about this, he wasn't the odd one out anymore, but he somehow felt like he wasn't himself anymore. However, his friends would help him sort it out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to everyone who guessed on the last chapter. I figured this fit George pretty nicely, I mean golden retrievers are happy and loyal dogs, and I think that fits Gogy's personality nicely. 
> 
> to those who guessed Dog last time, 10/10.


	12. Not an update, I do apologize. (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an Authors note to ask y'all something.

Hi, hello, It's me. Hurricane. Most of you don't know me so I figured I'd say hi now. I'd also like to ask something of you guys.

I posted another book, it's much more grittier and mature than this one (not smut). It's a combination of two AU's I've been working on! Well, the book has both au's but they aren't connected. One is a Zombie apocalypse au because I wanted to write something with more violence where I could work on gritter descriptions and have character portrayed much darker than normal. The other one (which doesn't have any released chapters yet) is more fluff, like this book. Once again, more nonhumans but this time Vampire Dream, Werewolf Geroge, and Demon Bad, Techno, Sapnap, and Karl!! Of course, you don't have to read it. And this book currently only has some of the Zombie apoc au up. However, if you would I would appreciate it. 

Anyways, I should introduce myself formally. I'm Hurricane, and I am working on becoming a published author. Beyond my fanfics on here, I am working on a few novels on Wattpad. I'm 16, so I am a minor (ohp), I am fond of cosplay and art although I'm not very good at either of those things. My favorite youtubers besides MCYT's are Markiplier, Mr.Beast, Safiya Nygaard, and Simplynailogical. I am nonbinary, bisexual and taken. I'd love to get to know more about you guys so feel free to introduce yourselves in these comments (this isn't required obviously, just out of curiosity.) 

Here's the link to the other book (copy paste it into a new tab.) or you can find it on my account. https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440857/chapters/67081990

I truly cannot express how glad I am that you guys love my writing, and more chapters to come soon, including them in public with a very socially awkward Techno.   
  


Sorry for this not being an actual update, but soon I promise. Maybe even today. Dunno right now. 


	13. "This is why I'm in charge!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George make a bet, if Dream won George would take over Dream's job of cooking for a week. If George won, Dream would do the errands for a week. Dream dragging Sapnap and Techno into the shopping as well so he wouldn't have to go alone.
> 
> Dream Lost.

The first two days after losing the bet, Dream would run out himself and grab things occasionally, there weren't any big errands to do so it wasn't a big deal. But then it was Saturday. George always did the main shopping on Saturday, and Dream chose to as well. Dragging Sapnap and Techno with. 

"I hate this," Techno mumbled, pulling his hat over his face some more, ears and tail hidden just like Dream's were. Dream had on sunglasses and a hat, as well as hiding his tail. Sapnap simply had contacts in. "I hate that Sapnap has this so easy too." 

Sapnap put another thing into the cart, despite Dream's glare, "I just won the lottery I guess." Techno glared at Sapnap. 

"Guys, just shut up and get along so we can _leave,_ " Dream said.

Techno looked at Dream, "You're the reason we're even here!"

"Can you two just help get the stuff that's needed?" Dream complained, "Please!" Techno and Sapnap both rolled their eyes, reaching for different brands of the same product. 

"Sapnap you idiot," Techno hissed, "That's the wrong one." 

"No it's not!" 

Techno looked at Sapnap, "Yes it is! We always get this one!" 

"No we don't!" Sapnap said, "You're wrong Techno. Accept it." 

"No!" 

"Fine," Sapnap said, "Call george. Let him decide." 

"Fine." 

"Fine!" 

Techno glared at Sapnap, "Fine!" Techno called George and barely started to talk before he was hung up on. Sapnap rolled his eyes and called George on his own phone, getting hung up on as well. "I'll kill 'em. Dream give me you phone!" Techno said. 

Dream shook his head, grabbing what was the correct brand and continuing to walk, "Let's go children." Dream laughed as he heard Techno and Sapnap scramble to put things up and follow him. Dream sighed, hoping that would be the last time those two would fight about the brands. However it wasn't, Techno and Sapnap started arguing later about the correct brand of cereal and it attracted other's attention. 

"Sapnap, you're wrong, it's not fucking _Bran Flakes_ it's OBVIOUSLY Cheerios."

The two hybrids were at it again, Sapnap and Techno standing nose to nose in the cereal aisle, neither letting up on their choices of cereal. Neither knew the correct type of cereal to get--George was the one who ate it, neither of the two knew the exact brand--but were either going to wound their pride by relenting? Hell no.

"Listen here you pink _fuck_ , it's Bran Flakes! The guy is fucking British--of course he would go for the blandest cereal here!"

"Uh--guys?" Dream said, stepping towards them with a hand tentatively reaching out, the other holding his phone. To no one's surprise, he had the actual list of groceries. And to no one's _further_ surprise, neither Techno nor Sapnap would listen to a word he was trying to say.

"SHUT UP, DREAM" Both snapped at the same time, still upset Dream dragged them into this, forcing the cat hybrid to back down. Though unfortunately for the entire trio, the yelling had attracted some unwanted attention.

"Excuse me, sirs. Are you two finding everything alright..?" At the sound of the quiet voice of a worker, Techno and Sapnap immediately backed off. The pig hybrid stood completely motionless and silent, eyes trained on the floor, determined to not make any type of social contact. Sapnap, on the other hand, had gotten used to being the only one of the ground to socialize, so he flashed the girl a grin.

"We're fine, don't worry. Sorry about the yelling."

"Oh, it's no problem! I'll leave you be then!" With that, the girl left.

It only took a few moments before Techno looked back up and went right back into his ranting--the switch being scarily fast, almost as if nothing had happened, "Sapnap you're the dumbest bitch alive how can you not remember how a box looks like!? If I could kill you I would--"

"Guys!" Dream exclaimed, "I have a photo of the box." The other two hybrids quietly mouthed 'oh', before Sapnap grabbed the right brand putting it in the cart. The three continued to walk through the Walmart, Dream calmly getting what they needed. But then they passed the toys, and Sapnap grabbed a toy sword and pretended to stab Techno. Unable to let his pride be wounded, Techno grabbed a toy sword as well and hit Sapnap with it. Shortly those two were having a fucking sword battle in the middle of walmart. 

Dream sighed, "Guys... five minutes. Please!" Sapnap and Techno both turned their attention to Dream and began chasing him, Dream ran knowing damn well they were pissed at him. When they cornered him against the bike rack, they expected it to be over. Unaware Dream would began to _climb_ the bike racks to escape them. Shortly after, all three were standing there with a manager scolding them. Dream sent a text to Bad and received a 'You three better check out and be waiting for us. I'm driving to get you.' Having walked, Dream knew they had the car so he wasn't surprised, but he knew they were _fucked._

After checking out, they saw the car outside and Techno, Sapnap, and Dream silently loaded the groceries while Bad and George sat there silently. The three shoppers climbed into the car and Bad began driving in silence. "I'm going back to doing the shopping," George said simply. 

"George," Sapnap said, "I know you're mad. But this was Dream's fault." 

"How?" George asked. 

Sapnap paused, "Give me a moment I'm thinking about that." 

"Sapnap, shut up before I crash the car," Bad said simply. Sapnap went dead silent. "However, I will agree it's Dream's fault for taking you both." 

Techno was looking at his phone, "I'm sorry. Sapnap gets rid of my self control with his own stupidity." 

"You're forgiven Techno," Bad said, ignoring Dream's offended stammering.

Dream glared towards Bad, "What in the favoritism!" 

"Techno has social anxiety and was peer pressured," Bad said, "He would've been fine if Sapnap wasn't doing stupid shit and making Techno think he had to do it too." 

George sighed, "What am we supposed to do with you three?! You literally cannot go out in public without starting fights." 

"it's the combination of Techno and Sapnap," Dream remarked, "But fine." 

"You guys are never shopping again," George said. The three cheered. "At the same time. You still will, but I'll come with to babysit." 

Dream, Sapnap and Techno all paused. "Do I gotta?" Techno asked.

"Yes," George said, hearing Techno sigh angrily.

Bad parked the car in the driveway of Dream's house, "And you wondered why everyone says I'm in charge." Dream smiled sheepishly before just looking down. Bad and George helped them bring in all the groceries, and slowly calmed down. They both ended up apologizing for being harsher than they should have been, and Dream, Sapnap, and Techno all apologized for acting immature when shopping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chaos and George and Bad being the only responsible ones for you ALSO NEW REQUEST BOOK ON MY PROFILE HAVE FUN FINDING


	14. Ball?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, Sapnap, George, Bad, and Techno talk about the possibility of the other people on the DreamSMP being hybrids while waiting for Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy to come visit. 
> 
> Those talks go out the window because Tommy brings a ball and George goes a bit head empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I LEFT I'M JUST A BIG STOOPID IDIOT
> 
> If you want to see from me more, check the end notes. Anyways, enjoy the chapter

George was getting used to it all slowly, his tail hit things less often and he stopped having issues with his hearing. Even though it was still heightened that was something he wouldn't escape as it was part of being a hybrid. Putting the pets to his ears from his friends made him dislike them less. George realized he was still himself, and nothing had  _ really  _ changed, he just showed more of his genes now. 

That didn't mean his friends didn't tease him mercilessly for only showing physical traits at 23 rather than young teens or even younger like the rest of them, but it was all in fun no one actually blamed him or anything like that. Sapnap learned to not use the laser pointer around George, not understanding George's anger about it but respecting it. 

As for shopping, George started wearing hats like Techno did, just hiding his ears in his hat. The fans knew that Dream, George, and Sapnap lived together but that was all, and the group agreed to keep it that way, so none of the fans seemed to really notice or care. However, people who didn't know but would were Wilbur and Tommy. 

When Bad announced to them Wilbur said they were coming over, George just groaned. "Why are you upset about it George?" Sapnap asked. 

"They haven't seen the ears and only know what Tubbo has told them," George said, "I'm going to get fucking harassed." 

Dream looked at George, "You'll manage. Haven't seen my ears yet either." 

"Yeah but that's not as strange as me having ears and a tail." 

"That's true." 

Dream thought for a moment, "I just realized almost no one knows... like even within our friends." 

Bad laughed, "Do you think we should tell like Fundy and stuff?" 

"Who's to say they aren't hybrids too?" Sapnap asked, "I mean... so far everyone has been. Even the person we could've sworn wasn't." 

Techno looked at Sapnap, "Are you suggesting that everyone on the smp, all 24 other people on the smp, are hybrids?" 

"Well maybe not  _ all  _ of them, but it can't just be us 8 right? I mean, that'd be pretty odd. Especially considering Fundy and his skin," Sapnap said. 

George shook his head, "Do you really think that Sapnap?" 

"Yep, I bet if we asked most of them would say yes." 

"Do you wanna be the one to ask?" Dream asked, looking at Sapnap. 

Sapnap paused, "No." 

"Then we aren't asking." Almost as if it was on cue, the door opened, Dream looked over at Wilbur. "You've decided to not like knocking I see." 

Wilbur shrugged some, letting Tommy and Tubbo push past him to wave at the others. Tommy looked at George and smirked. "I hate that a whole fucking lot," George said in response. "What are you planning, gremlin boy?" 

"Me? Planning something? No, I'd never." 

"He has a ball," Wilbur said simply, "A tennis ball." George looked at Tommy and mouthed a no, shaking his head lightly and Sapnap tried to hold back his laughter as Tommy took out the tennis ball and tossed it lazily in the other direction. Tommy devolved completely into laughter as George jumped off the couch to run after it. Sapnap laughed and high fived Tommy, mentioning the laser pointer briefly that Tommy gave an interested look about. 

It didn't take long for most of them to have forgotten the conversation they were having before, Bad to busy trying to sort the the loud thoughts being shoved at his mind, Techno having fun with his 'brothers', George chasing a ball, and Sapnap and Dream just forgot. They knew they should  _ probably  _ tell the others as it does explain a lot of things, and if they ever want to meet up it could be difficult if they didn't know. However that was for future them to worry about.

Currently, all they had to focus on was each other's laughter and the jokes flying through the air. And Sapnap's attempt to start a forest fire that Bad and Wilbur had to put a stop to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THERE'S A DISCORD SERVER I'M SUPER ACTIVE IN!!!
> 
> In there we can talk about this book, mcyts, streams going on and just life in general and I 100% want you guys to join. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/8gq6tKx2pw
> 
> THERE'S THE LINK SO JOIN IF YOU WANT TOO!!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Age Changing Bullshit Shenanigans: An MCYT Hybrid AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156664) by [Zinnia_Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnia_Mom/pseuds/Zinnia_Mom)
  * [Two Idiots On a Roof, What Will They Do?? (Almost get into a fight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250312) by [Zinnia_Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnia_Mom/pseuds/Zinnia_Mom)




End file.
